Winx Club - Episode 107/4Kids Script
The Script of Episode 107 4kids Version: Flora: "Um, Ms. Griselda? We were wondering if we can get our powers back." Griselda:'' "Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't transformed into little beans. You won't be getting your powers back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of your punishment."'' Flora: "What's the rest of it?" Griselda:'' "You may not leave campus for the next two days."'' Stella: "We have to vedge out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Ms. G." Bloom: (giggles) Tecna:'' "Stella!"'' Griselda:'' "There will be NO veging out. You will clean the entire school from basment to belfrey using these work tools. Here, Stella. Your new best friend!"'' (hands Stella a mop) Tecna:'' "What a curious looking rement of primitive technology. Perhaps there's a manual in my---"'' Griselda:'' "You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna."'' Tecna: "Oh No manual?" Musa:'' "Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated."'' Flora:'' "Yeah the only Manual'' we'll'' be using is Manual Labor"'' Tecna:'' "Exactly If we had a manual for the labor we'd be more effecient."'' (Stella, Flora, Musa and Bloom laugh) Tecna: "What's so funny? I was not joking." Ms. Griselda: "THAT'S ENOUGH! Leave no paperweight undusted. Now, Get to work!" The girls get to work. Bloom: "Only 10 more lecture halls to go." Musa: "How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella?" Bloom: "Totally! This is kinda your fault you know." Stella:'' "This is my ''fault?!" Musa:'' "If you hadn't open your big yap trap."'' Stella: "You both laughed, didn't you?" Musa: "Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush" Stella: "Blisters are my enemy!" Musa: "WEAR GLOVES!" Stella:'' "UGH! Gloves with a tanktop?!"'' Bloom:'' "That's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that."'' Stella:'' "Thank you, Bloom. Look getting dirty is not in my mind."'' Musa:'' "You're not the'' ONLY princess here!" Stella: "Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH!" Bloom: "What were you saying, Stella?" (Musa laughs) Bloom: "Oh I got some for you too, Musa." Musa:'' "NO!"'' (At the hallways) Flora:'' "It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you"'' Tecna: "Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself" Flora: "That's called a bucket" Tecna: "Aha!" Flora: "That's one use for it. And the broom. Well?" Tecna: "The broom is illongated so that the user may reach high places." Flora: "Like that picture up there?" Tecna: "Exactly. Observe." Flora: "Good job, sweetie." (When Tecna Breaks It) Flora: "Oopsie" Tecna: "It's a good thing I figured out how to use the bucket." Flora: "Yeah. Let's go find Bloom." Tecna: "What happened here?" Flora: "Are you guys OK?" Stella: "Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won!" Musa: "Oh please you did not win. I'' did" '''Flora': "It's not funny!" Tecna: "What if Griselda sees this?" Griselda: "Indeed. What if" Musa: "Busted!" Griselda: "I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know ''this group?" '''Stella': "I've got all their CDs!" Griselda: "Good thing. Because since you have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt." (At Cloud Tower) Stormy: "Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf, AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!!" Darcy: "A real witch would not let such an offense go unpunished." Icy: "And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power, then use it to destroy their entire school." Mirta: "Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much? I mean that seems kinda old school." Icy: "Who is this gangally freshman talking to me?" Mirta: "I'm just sayin', i mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'." Stormy: "Peace and love!" Stormy laughs, and then all the other Cloud Tower students but Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta has tears welling up in her eyes and gets mad. Stormy: "Who let this wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT!" Stormy Laughs again. Darcy:'' "Aww, the poor thing looks embarrased..."'' Darcy snaps her fingers and an indigo blob appears. Darcy: "...Let's help her face some face." The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face and shecan't seem to get it off. Everyone laughs. Lucy: "It's not funny. She can't breathe." Darcy: "Stupid freshman..." The blob disappears and Mirta can breathe again. Darcy: "...Blue Glob only last a minute." Miss Griffin: "Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. (Worthless do-gooding pixies)." The Three Seniors overhear. Icy: "Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy." (End Segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Everyone but the Winx get on the buses. Alfea Student: "Come on hurry." Alfea Student 2: "Hurry, save me a seat." Paladium: "I think we're all set." Wizgiz: "Wait for me, wait for me!" Paladium: "Come on Griselda. I don't want to miss the opening act." Miss Griselda gets on the bus. Bloom: "It's just us." Musa: "That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty." Stella: "I've got an idea. Let's call up the boys." Flora: "Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean." Bloom: "Well, we'll just say, uh, we need some Heroics and Bravery." Tecna: "But won't Griselda be angry?" Bloom shakes her head. Bloom: "She said "No Magic" but she never said we couldn't get any assistance from our favorite heroes." Stella: "Yes! and we know they can't resist a call from damsels in distress." Musa: "Quick! Sell them before they leave for the show." Bloom: "This'll be awesome!" Night falls at Alfea. The Heroes arrive. Stella: "You guys didn't waste any time, did you (laughs)." Brandon (As Sky): "So exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" The guys go inside. Musa: "Here are the steps: soap up, scrub and rinse. See it's not too hard." Riven: "We skipped a concert for this?" Bloom: "Come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys." Brandon and Sky catch their respective mops. Sky (As Brandon): "Nice catch." Timmy nearly fumbles his mop. Riven: "Very smooth, Tim-meister." Bloom: "Riven." Riven does not pick up his mop. Flora turns up the stereo. Flora: "All right guys. Let's turn it up and get rockin'." Musa: "Come on everybody. Mop and step and yeah!" This is the Beat plays in the background and everyone starts cleaning. Musa: "You heard of hip-hop? Well this is hip-mop." Riven: "Lame." Everyone was still cleaning and Kiko's broom accidentally hits Lady on the head and Kiko freaks out and walks away calmly. Soon, the cleaning was done. Musa: "The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started. And Deejay Musa is at the tables Let's see.." Musa throws cd's into four different players. Musa: "Tunes for the east wing, west wing, north wing and south wing." Everyone starts dancing. Bloom: "You go Stella." Stella: "Go Bloom! Wait. What do you think you're doing dancing with me? Get on over there. I know you've had your eye on Mr. Blonde and Blue all night long." Bloom: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Stella: "Coiness will only get you so far Bloom. Don't be afraid to go for what you want. Ask Brandon to dance with you." Just outside Icy Darcy and Stormy arrive. Darcy: "What, may I ask, is that hideous noise? It's coming from up there" Stormy: "I thought this place was supposed to be empty." Darcy: "Let's check it out." The Witches investigate. Icy: "It's them." Timmy: "Do you like to dance Tecna?" Tecna: "Not especially. I don't really know any dance steps." Timmy: "I'll tell you the steps I know. Step 1: don't dance. Get it?" Riven: "Nice one Timmy. Keep falling like that and we'll call you Tim-ber." Tecna: "Hmph. Don't listen to him Timmy." Bloom: "Work it Musa." Stella: "You go girl." Kiko gets down with his bad self. Sky (As Brandon): "Hey I'm having fun." Riven: "Good for you. I'm glad someone is. I'm getting some air bro." The witches retreat and reappear in the quad. Icy: "That was close." Darcy: "Should we go?" Icy: "Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fire power and I'll burn in the flames of Rhy'halla before I let a handful of pixies get in my way." Stormy: "Me too. Once we get it we will so rule that they'll be naming entire realms after the three of us." Icy: "So let's conjour the Whispherian Crystals. They'll find the source of the Dragon Fire and lead us straight to it." Stormy: "What about the fairies? Are we just gonna let them dance and party like they're all that?" Darcy: "I say we summon a Cretian Minotaur from Limbo and have him crash their party." Icy: "Excellent idea, but first, The Whispherian Crystals!" Icy Darcy and Stormy summon their respective crystals from ice, storm and darkness. Icy: "Energies of Chaos unite. Form the Whispherian Triangle. Let the three cease to be, and bear one power onto me." The three crystals merge into one light and the light beginst tracking the power they seek. Icy: "Let's go." Stormy: "It's going right through the wall." Icy: "No problem. Passus Throughus. (Evil laughs)" Icy's spells allows her, Darcy and Stormy to pass right through the wall. They are in the main hall. Icy: "Ready sisters?" Stormy: "Come together." Dark energy rises. Icy: "Now complete the chain." Icy, Darcy and Stormy link hands and unite their three powers. Icy: "Inya-e-sorinum. Methos-via-comos-fractos. Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, CROSS THE VOID!" A four-armed minotaur enters the main hall from limbo. Icy: "Pretty cute, eh?" The minotaur stomps the ground. End segment 2. Begin Segment 3. The Heroes were telling a story. Brandon (As Sky): "And then the Frost Giants came out and attacked us." Bloom: "Amazing." Brandon (as Sky): "You should've seen these guys. They had biceps the size of oak trees." Flora: "Frost Giants are normally very gentle." Brandon (As Sky): "Not they guys. They--" Stella: "Uh, Sky, would you like a sandwich?" Brandon (As Sky): "No but I am kinda thirsty." Stella: "Here" Brandon '''(as Sky): "Thank you." As Stella was serving Brandon (As Sky) the ground shook. '''Bloom: "What was that?" Timmy: "Let's check it out." The guys get on their bikes and head to the source of the disturbance. The girls follow. They find one of the classrooms a mess. Timmy: "It looks like a creature did this." Tecna: "Hmmm. A very large creature." Riven: "Oh come on. Is that all you have to say, professor?" Tecna: "It's three meters tall and weighs nearly a ton. It's fur is bristly, not soft, stands upright, has multiple protruding limbs and has a foul, musky odor." Stella: "(laughs) She told you (Surprised) Whoa." The ground shakes. Brandon (As Sky): "Come on, Phanto-blades out." The Heroes swords appear. Bloom: "We're coming with you." Sky (As Brandon): "Okay." Riven: "No way. You girls will just get in the way." Riven just walks away. Musa: "What-ever." The heroes arrive at a potion lab. Brandon (As Sky): "Hey Timmy, how about some light?" Timmy: "You got it." Timmy blasts a ball of light that luminates the room. Sky (as Brandon): "Look." Brandon (as Sky): "It's got jump." Meanwhile the girls were looking too. Musa: "Did you hear that?" Flora: "I don't hear anything." Tecna: "If you had sonar ears like Musa you would." Musa bumps into something. Musa: "I think I bumped the butt of our party crasher." The girls get scared. The Minotaur turns around and yells at the girls. Stella: "Bull snot?! How rude and... YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Bloom: "Stella, no. We don't have our powers." Stella: "Tee hee, RUN!" The girls start to run from the Minotaur. As they run, the witches seem to follow them. Icy: "The power is getting closer." Suddenly the witches hear a sound and Icy becomes terrified. Darcy: "What was that?" They soon found out what caused the sound. Stormy: "That duck." Icy: "I hate ducks." Icy lets out a shout and blasts the duck. Icy: "Ice Coffin." The minotaur was about to attack Tecna but she dodged it. Stella: "You're so stinky. You should use some of my perfume. A quick spritz should do it. One, two." The Minotaur gets mad. Musa: "That's right Stella, make him angry!" Bloom: "Time to run again." The Minotaur is free and begins the chase again. The Witches follow. Icy: "It's like the power keeps moving." The girls are cornered. Riven: "Now this is what I call a party." The heroes arrive. Sky (as Brandon): "You aren't hurt are you Bloom?" Bloom: "Of course not." Riven: "Hey you with the ponytail. (The Minotaur looks at Riven) If you're looking for a real challenge come here." Riven charges at the Minotaur but it deflects the attack. Timmy: "Need a hand?" Riven: "I can handle this myself." Brandon (as Sky): "Don't think you're gettin' all the fun Riven. Sky (as Brandon): "Yeah, save some for us!" Riven: "I can take care of... Huh?" The Minotaur bashes Riven through the wall. Riven falls unconscious. The Witches find him. Darcy: "Well hello there. He's not the source of the Dragon Fire, but I sense an incredible dark energy from this boy. Can we take him home Icy? Icy?" Stormy: "Darcy, do you have to fall for EVERY lug with a frown on his face?" Icy: "Now's not the time for play, but with his dark energy, he'll be useful to us in the future." End Segment 3. Begin final segment. The other heroes are defeated. Flora: "They're getting beaten to a pulp. What do we do?" Tecna: "If only we had our powers." Stella comes in with some cleaning supplies. Stella: "Yoo hoo, knock-knock. Housekeeping." Bloom: "Excellent idea Stella." The Minotaur was about to finish off the heroes when the Winx sarted playing the cleaning supplies like instruments. Bloom: "Hey, over here." The Minotaur chases after the Winx. Bloom: "Ready Musa?" Musa: "Serve it up." Bloom: "Slippery when wet." Bloom and the others spil the liquid soap causing the Minotaur to slip and slide on the floor. Icy's duck gets caught and the Minotaur falls over the balcony. Flora: "Gollers. Where did this thing come from?" Riven: "The Creature Preserve?" Bloom: "Except the Creature Preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs." Icy's duck pops out. Stella: "Hey a duck." Bloom: "We all know who's being stalked by a duck: Icy." Tecna: "So that must mean the senior witches are here." The duckling calls out for Icy. Bloom: "They must be after the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just how to trap them." The Winx head to the Headmistresses office. Bloom: "When they can't find the ring, they'll have to check the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea, which means they'll be heading for the headmistress' office, and when they get here, we'll ambush them." The Winx are inside Faragonda's office. Riven hears voices. Riven: "I think they're coming." Bloom: "Quick. Let's go." The witches arrive at Miss Faragonda's office. Icy: "Interesting The crystals say the Dragon Fire is somewhere in this room. But I don't see a thing, guess we';; have to tear this place apart because I don't wanna--" Bloom: "You're not gonna trash anything Icy!" Bloom comes out of hiding. Bloom: "Riven, hit the lights!" Riven does so and laughs. Stella: "You're surrounded!" Everyone comes out of hiding. Icy: "What are you doing here?!" Bloom: "No, what are you doing here?" Miss Faragonda: "What are any of you doing here?" Bloom panics. Miss Faragonda comes in the room. Miss Faragonda: "Don't bother hiding Bloom, I can see everything." The students were caught red handed. Bloom: "Uh, really?" Later, the heroes were saying goodbye. Bloom: "Thanks for coming. It's too bad you had to fight a minotaur." Sky (As Brandon): "It's ok. I had a good time." Brandon (as Sky): "Bye." Brandon (as Sky) Kisses Stella on the cheek. Timmy: "I'll see you again Tecna, yif you wanna talk more about transpolynomial equations." Riven: "Hey, next time you have a party, make sure there's actually some fun." Flora and Musa go "Hmph". The heroes take off with the minotaur. Miss Faragonda: "We must remember to send Professor Saladin a Glowing Letter of Gratitude for the help his student heroes gave us. It was so nice of them to help out when they heard a monster was attacking the campus." Miss Faragona turns her attention to the witches. Miss Faragonda: "As for you three witches to be, you took things too far. I don't know what you have against my girls but it ends tonight, do you hear me?" The duckling is reunited with Icy and all three close their eyes in shame. Miss Faragonda: "I'm sending you to Miss Griffin wth an official letter of complaint. I'm sure she will discipline you accordingly. When she has, I'll be sure to give your powers back to you. Have a nice trip." More Coming Soon... Category:4kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts